


About Damn Time

by Fun2beme1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Language, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun2beme1/pseuds/Fun2beme1
Summary: This story deals with Captain Levi and his sexual frustrations.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Character Insert
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Finding that Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another short one. I'm not sure if I'm completely satisfied with this particular story, but I will let y'all be the judge.  
> Levi has so many facets to explore, and I will get to the others in short order. For now, his sexual frustration is the focus. Isayama himself, stated that Levi is in fact the most sexually frustrated character in the SNK universe. No shit. Imagine being his age and having never gotten a single bit of play. The very thought is cringy as fuck, poor guy. Is anybody else thinking of the movie 40yr old Virgin? Lmao, Levi we need to get you laid.  
> But first, let's make it very hard for you. (The pun there was unapologetically intended)  
> Keep in mind, this is not a lemon. I like to keep my writing somewhat clean, so if you were looking for some steamy, descriptive frick frack scenes I apologize. It's not that it makes me uncomfortable, because honestly I do enjoy a steamy descriptive frick frack scene, but I do have family that reads my stuff and well, I would like for them to enjoy my writing as much as anyone else.  
> At any rate, enjoy!

"What's the situation?" Levi strides briskly over to Captain Kitz, giving him an impatient look.

"All clear on our front. Mitabi's second-in-command managed to outshine him as usual."

"I don't believe I'm familiar with this soldier?"

"Probably not. Keeps to herself even more than you do. Probably even sleeps less." He gives a sigh, bending down to arrange the body of a fallen soldier respectfully.  
"She kept her head better than anyone else, and managed 3 solos, 8 assists. I honestly feel her talents are wasted in the Garrison, not that we'd want to lose her of course."

"Interesting. Where can I find this soldier?"

"Probably drinking with the rest of them. A rare thing to be sure, but given today's success..."

Nodding, Levi walks off towards the Garrison Barracks.  
'I have to say I'm interested. I bet Erwin would be, too. Sounds like Scouts material to me. Think I'll see for myself.'

He's met with loud raucous laughter and the sound of clinking glasses. Standing in the doorway, he contents himself with observing the room for the time being. It appears Oruo has found his way down here tonight, and is making a complete ass of himself as usual.

Levi Sighs. 'Well fuck, don't let me stop you.' He thinks and watches from the entrance.

"Oh come on beautiful, say yes. You won't regret it."  
She turns her unimpressed gaze on the man and Levi is momentarily stunned.

'Fuck, she's a beauty.' Annoyed at the distraction, he instead turns his attention to their interaction instead.

"Back off Grandpa, I'm not interested." Loud laughter erupts from the listening soldiers, and even Levi finds a smirk on his face.

"Everyone needs to stop calling me Grandpa! I'm fucking 19!" This is met with even more laughter, and the almost fascinated gaze of the pretty lady he's trying to impress.

"You're 19? What the fuck happened?"

"Last chance to hang with one of the finest on the Levi Squad."

'Oh fuck, Oruo.' Levi rolls his eyes.

She slams her drink down, eyeing Oruo humorously.  
"The Levi Squad, you say?"

"That's right." He says, puffing out his chest.

"Well shit, my panties sure are wet now!" The room again erupts in gales of laughter.

"And one of the finest?" She says with a lift of her well sculpted brow.

He nods.

"Who fucking cares." She goes back to her drink.

Oruo storms off amidst a chorus of laughter. Chuckling briefly, Levi continues to gauge this soldier. It seems he's forgotten what initially brought him here. 

"Wow. Must be super special to be on the LEVI squad." She snorts laughter.

" And you must have to be Super Special to get on the LEVI squad!" Her comrade giggles.  
Irritated, Levi does his best to ignore this. That is, until the next drunken comment flies.

"So, 3 solos today L/N?"

'THAT'S HER????' Looking at her with renewed appreciation, he steps into the room.

"I-" She begins.  
Everyone quiets down, and she turns to look at the man that has just walked in.

"That's Captain Levi." Her friend whispers in her ear, still loud enough for him to hear.  
She gives him a very appreciative look, which causes his face to flame up.

"He should be in charge of the Super Secret Naked Squad. I'd gladly sign up..."

And he's done. He can't even fathom trying to talk to her now. Turning on his heel, he walks away with their voices following him. Embarrassed, he heads back to his own barracks. He can't help but to grin, though.  
"There's a naked squad?"  
"There is now....."


	2. It's Just Harmless Flirting, Right?

Would it be fair to say she's crossed his mind more than once the past couple days? Oh certainly. It would probably be best if he avoids her as much as possible....  
But he doesn't. He finds himself seeking her out intentionally and more frequently than he probably should. In fact, he's on his way to find her as we speak. Maybe he'll actually balls up enough to ask her name for once, instead of the paltry conversations they've had up until now.

'It's a wonder she talks to me at all. I have to of made a complete idiot of myself by now', he thinks as he heads up the stairs to the wall.

She's on watch right now, according to the soldier he just talked to at the gate. He hopes that she's alone, not really knowing why it matters. Only that maybe without an audience around she might be a little less difficult. Witnessing how she destroyed Oruo was enough to tell him all he needs to know on that score.

'She's got an attitude problem, that's plain to see. I have to admit though, I like it.'  
He finds her immediately, leaning against the merlons and sipping a cup of tea. He can see that she's trembling, and causes her to jump when he puts his cloak over her shoulders.

"Can't handle the cold?" He asks

"Why do you want to snuggle with me?" She quips, turning to look out over the city.

"You're a bit of a smart ass aren't you?"

She nods. "Emphasis on the ass."

Rolling his eyes he continues. "I'd like you to consider reassigning to the scouts."

"Oh? And join you on one of your suicide missions?"

"Do you always talk like this to your superiors?"

"Having rank over me doesn't make you superior."

'Oh, I like this one.' He thinks, formulating his next response.  
"Well my eyes are on you. You might be seeing a transfer soon regardless."

"JUST your eyes, Captain?"

"I'm only considering you for the super special squad at this point. Haven't decided if you've earned a spot on the naked squad yet. Sorry." He says with a smirk.

"Oh, well that's disappointing."

"I'm definitely not against it though. What's your name?"

"You already know that."

"Your first name please."

"My shift is over." Grinning, she begins to walk away, waving over her shoulder as she goes.  
He brushes past her relief, and moves to follow her.

"Aren't you going to return my cloak?"

The door closes behind her.


	3. Sexual Tension

"Oi."

She looks up from the ODM gear she's assembling with a grin.

"Well. Would you look at all the sexy that just walked in the room."

Blushing, he rolls his eyes.   
"Already plenty of that in the room before I even walked in."

She laughs and shakes her head. "So to what do I owe this undeniable pleasure?"

"Just giving you the chance to accept my offer before I put in my request anyway."

"Want me that badly do you?"

"You have no idea the kind of thoughts that have been running through my head the past two days."   
He blushes furiously, never really intending to say something so bold. It just slipped out, unbidden.   
Subconscious desire waylaying logic and reason.

"Naughty thief.." She teases. "Give me back my ovaries."

Leaning towards her, he grins. Again letting the sexual tension dominate his actions.  
"Not a chance, F/N L/N."

She looks at him in surprise and he continues.

"F/N L/N. Graduated cadets a year before I joined the scouts. Originally intended to join the scouts yourself, until a severe knee injury forced you to choose the Garrison instead. 3 kills, 8 assists this last engagement. Did I miss anything?"

"Only how fucking attracted to you I am. But that would be considered a conflict of interest, would it not? All the more reason for me to stay in the Garrison."

Cupping her chin in his hand, he leans in closer still. Their eyes are locked on each other firmly.  
"It's only a conflict of interest if I'm uninterested."

There he goes again, and it flusters him. He's never spoken like this to a fellow soldier in his life! Hell, he's never spoken to anyone like that, period! He feels the need to get away from her suddenly, the need to quell this crazy beast that's setting fire to him right now. He's afraid that if he touched her again, he will turn her to ash.  
Straightening up, he walks away without another word.   
Running away you mean.   
Chickenshit. He thinks bitterly as he strides quickly down the hall.   
A part of him wants nothing more than to turn around and throw himself straight into her arms, undress her, feel her beneath him....  
Fuck!


	4. The  Line Between Duty and Desire

He doesn't make connections with people quickly, and seldom if ever at best. What is it about this woman?   
She busted down his walls like the Armored Titan, and instead of feeling put off by this fact, he's craving it.   
Every little barrier she kicks in is a blessed relief. He's been thinking about her for the past couple days. He likes her confidence and admittedly, her sass.   
He also likes the way she makes him feel.   
The sheer torture of it is kind of appealing, like he's on fire and she's holding a bucket of water tauntingly.   
Just say the word, he thinks. Say the word and I'll gladly give up this fire to you. Fuck! And that body language!   
This may not be his area of expertise, but even he can't misinterpret her signals.  
She wants him, he wants her. It's simple, but oh so complicated at the same time.   
Sexual tension and a heavy dose of frustration follow him like a shitty cloud that can't bring itself to rain, regardless how dark and fat it gets.   
A brewing storm is quite an apt depiction of his days, and Hanji teases him mercilessly about it.   
"Chickenshit" 

"Go get laid, Levi" 

"The air is so thick with your sexual frustrations, everyone in a five mile radius is getting horney." 

Anymore comments like that and he's going to lose his shit on the woman.  
And look... here she comes, heading towards him with absolute mischief in her eyes.   
Four eyes that are about to become two, as he's prepared to knock her shitty glasses off her face.   
She seems to actually acknowledge the emotional weather on his face however, and manages to contain herself.

"Erwin would like a word."

He turns on his heel and heads to Erwin's office, doubting this meeting is going to go any better.   
His attempts to get Erwin to consider Y/N have been met mostly with silent speculation and a dissecting look that usually just leaves him feeling like he's on an operating table.   
He's surprised then, by the marginally amicable look on Erwin's face. Taking a seat, he looks to Erwin expectantly.

"I talked to Ness today, and he would be happy to have Y/N on his squad."

"The fuck he will! This was my bid!"

"Levi, it's become rather apparent that her skills as a soldier are only second to what she may or may not be able to offer you on a personal level.   
Professionally, it would make more sense to put her on another squad."

"If it wasn't for my recommendation, you wouldn't know we even had this gem hiding in the Garrison!"

"This is true, and I can decline this bid just as easily as I accepted it. It's a conflict of interest, as you are well aware and fraternization is bad enough without adding the fact that the person in question is under your command. You can review Article 134 of the Uniform Code of Military Justice, if you need the refresher."

"I-"

"If you're so desperate for companionship Levi, there's countless women in this city who would give whatever limb you deemed unecessary for a chance to get close to you. Dismissed."

With a growl of frustration, he leaves and heads down to his quarters. It's getting close to his training time, and his soldiers should be heading out to the training grounds, They can wait for him.   
He doesn't give two shits right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Article 134 is a real military code, if anyone is curious. It states "Fraternization becomes a criminal offense under Article 134 of the Uniform Code of Military Justice when the conduct "has compromised the chain of command, resulted in the appearance of partiality, or otherwise undermined good order, discipline, authority, or morale," according to the Manual for Courts-Martial. (A fellow soldier in basic training got hit with this particular doozy, and I have not forgotten this article since)


	5. Bewitched and Bothered

He has been doing nothing for the past ten minutes but pace his quarters, aggressively clenching and unclenching his fists in an effort to keep control.   
It's not the situation so much as it is the relentless thought of her. Y/N. HIS Y/N, and it's with irritation that he whips open the door a moment later.   
The persistent knocking is thudding in his head like a drum.

"What." He responds flatly. Poor Petra jumps, and his gaze softens. "What?" He asks again, a little calmer.

"Everyone is waiting for you, Captain."

With a sigh, he heads downstairs and to the training grounds. He's hyper aware of the gazes being thrown at him, and his irritation is coming back ten-fold.

"The fuck is everyone staring at? Hand to hand! Pair up, dumbasses!"  
Everyone scurries to find a partner, shooting glances at him anxiously. He rolls his eyes at their simpering bullshit and turns away to ready his medkit.  
She's standing before him with that beautiful cocky grin. Ness' squad has joined them on the field.

"You look like you could blow off some steam, Captain. Pair up?"

I'd love to pair up, he thinks although not in the way she's implying. As far as the other part of her comment goes, she can blow something that's for sure.   
Shaking his head as if to clear it, he turns his reddening face from her and walks into the training circle.   
Trying his best for a nonchalant attitude, he shrugs and speaks over his shoulder.

"Coming?" Fuck, if that wasn't the wrong choice of words!

"Not yet, Captain but I'm close."

Me too, you beautiful bitch. Finally turning his gaze on her, he beckons her into the circle.

"If you're going to talk to me like that, best you just call me Levi."

"Very well, Levi. But do be gentle, I'd hate to blow out my knee again just before an expedition."  
It's so hard to focus when the same desire you feel is reflecting back at you in the eyes of another.   
Not only this, but it appears everyone else is more interested in what is happening between the two of them as opposed to their own training.

"I don't see any fucking training going on." He growls out at the onlookers, not taking his gaze off of Y/N. "Would everyone rather do extra cleaning today? Is that it?"  
Again, everybody hurriedly gets on with their own training. And now, here he is with a prime opportunity, to get this woman beneath him, wrap her up in his arms and pin her to the ground. He can-  
She swings at him. He dodges easily, and counters to hit to her upper arm that causes her to turn and stumble towards a tree about a foot away.   
Planting her hands on the tree for support she is about to push off and renew her attack, but he grabs her around the waist and pushes his hips up against her bottom.

"Rough enough for you?"

She grins back at him. "Harder."  
She reaches back locking her hands behind his neck, and using his weight she throws him over her and to the ground. He gets up slowly.

"You're so easily distracted, Levi." She teases.

"And you got me dirty. You're definitely getting punished now." He says, brushing his pants off and lunging at her.

"Yes please."   
They roll together, both seeking an advantage which lucky Levi, appears to win.  
Pinning her hands above her, he presses his hips into her tightly and grins when she wraps her legs around his waist.

"You look hot as fuck from this angle." He growls playfully.

"I'm not minding the view either." She says, and breaking his grip she grasps the back of his neck; pulling herself firmly into his lap.  
Their faces are a mere inch apart and they stare needily into each others eyes.

"Levi."

Of course, someone had to throw a leash back on his pent up desire, and of course it just had to be Erwin.   
Who else? And now he's being dragged off to another meeting, one that might possibly of went just fine without him.   
Probably for the best, of course. "Fraternization" is "frowned upon".   
He knows damn well there are a few pots Erwin has been dipping in himself over the years, so his sanctimonious bullshit is pointless.   
He also knows Erwin knows he knows. So why the bullshit? As if reading his mind, he turns to Levi and admonishes him quietly.

"The difference between you and I Levi, is my penis isn't busting at the damn gate like a horse trying to escape a barn fire.   
Get a hold of yourself, you were damn near panting at that little opportunity and everyone could see how undone you were."

He's not entirely wrong, and he knows it. It's nice to be able to feel, after years of thinking he couldn't.   
After years of telling himself he had to be above the experiences that everyone else enjoys.   
He's not going to deny himself anymore, but he's not going to make a fool of himself again either.   
Finally someone has come along with enough presence to shake him out of his miserable existence.   
Shaking his head with a low chuckle, he changes the subject.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To the jail. That Eren kid is someone I DO want on your squad. It will be beneficial to question him, don't you think?"

"Indeed."

Beating the crap out of that kid in the courthouse, was surprisingly satisfactory and manages to appease the rage that sits constantly under the surface.   
Not that beating the crap out of everyone he sees is a good solution to his issues, of course.   
There's much more pleasurable ways to deal with his frustration, and the next two weeks of expedition preparation should give him a prime opportunity for this.   
They will be at the old scouting garrison so Hanji can "experiment" on the new brat, and of course; Ness' squad will be there as well.

Convenient.


	6. Almost.....

He can see her, in the next formation over. She's laughing and joking with another soldier, and he has to admit he doesn't much care for it.   
He's aware that he doesn't really have any claim to her, but the envy is there regardless.   
He's never spoken to her about forming a relationship, so if her needs aren't being met doesn't she have a right to look elsewhere? No, fuck that. He's finally going to get close to her. Erwin be damned. His own stupid fear be damned. Feeling like this constantly, like he's going to burst out of his skin with need is over.   
She glances over at him at that moment, and blows him a kiss.He grins and turns back to the path ahead of him. Things are certainly looking up.  
Of all the stupid bullshit, Erwin has Y/N training and learning long distance formation with the cadets.   
They've been here for three days and haven't seen each other for more than two seconds.   
He also has her rooming with two other soldiers, so that hasn't been helpful.   
He could of at least put her with Petra, then at least a message to meet each other could of been sent. She's reliable, and can keep quiet.   
Of course, Erwin knows that just as well as he does, so the crafty fucker probably arranged things like this deliberately.  
But now, lucky him; he's found her alone for a change and he's been looking for a perfect opportunity to take advantage of a situation like this. And this.....  
This is more than perfect. Checking to ensure no one is around he walks quietly into the room.   
She's leaning over the desk, arms propping her up as she peruses the formation diagram before her.   
His eyes are drawn immediately to her ass sticking out temptingly, and he walks up behind her with a grin.   
Grabbing her hips, he presses himself up against her suggestively.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing?" 

She looks back at him and winks. "I've been standing here hoping you would come take advantage of me. About time."   
Why did her comment have to make him feel suddenly nervous? He was sure he was ready for this, and now the opportunity presents itself and he's what?   
Stepping back from her? Why am I so damn pathetic, he thinks to himself unable to respond to her comment.

"Come here, I want to show you something." She says, keeping her eyes on the blueprint.

"What, your tits?" Please, for fuck sake let it be your tits, he thinks and steps forward again to stand beside her.

"You wish!"

"It's completely true. Now what is it?" He slings his arm companionably around her waist and turns his attention to her pointing finger.

"I still don't get what all the colors are! There's so much to remember! Like, what's the purple flare for?"

"That's for emergencies. What else?" He asks, taking the opportunity to kiss her neck. She looks at him in surprise, then grins.

"Yellow?"

"We don't use this one quite as often as the others, but mission complete. Are any of the others confusing you?"

"Just those, but there is one more thing you can help me with." She turns and wraps her arms around him, smiling mischievously.

"What would that be, Y/N?"

"All this damn sexual tension." She kisses him then, and he wastes no time kissing her back.   
Nervous as fuck but raring to go, they fumble with the buttons on each other's shirts; hands frantically seeking flesh.  
Footsteps. Coming down the hall. Good fucking grief. Pulling back, they hurriedly redress and turn back to the schematics in front of them.

"So, yellow for a completed mission, and purple for emergencies?" She manages this with barely a tremor in her voice.

"Yes. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask." He turns and walks away.

"Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome." He looks up and nods at their intruder as he passes. "Erwin." 

"Levi." Erwin replies back.  
Of all the fucking shit! Can't he even get a moment? Fucking Erwin just has to show up right at the least desirable time? And to top it off, the rest of his day is going to be taken up supervising four-eyes experiments. Is he ever going to catch a break? It's looking pretty fucking bleak.


	7. Giving Yourself a Hand

After two days of just occasionally catching a glimpse of each other, both squads are out on the field.   
ODM practice this time, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.   
Ness excuses himself from the field, taking a few cadets to the stables for some basic horse care training.   
And now he can watch her without feeling like he's being judged for it.   
Sighing, he looks towards the trees and watches in alarm as her gear sputters and sends her plummeting to the ground.  
He rushes up to her, and looking up sharply at the soldiers gathered around he yells. "Get back to it idiots!" Then he turns his attention to her.   
"What the fuck happened dumbass?"

"I don't know, I had plenty of gas left.."

"How's your ass?"

"It has a crack in it."

He rolls his eyes. "Get up."  
She tries but cries out and falls back onto her rump.  
"Oh for fuck sake." he says, picking her up and heading towards the infirmary. "I think you did more than crack it."

"Yeah there's a hole in it too."

He snorts laughter. "Shut the fuck up Y/N."

It turns out to not be that bad, but the medic on duty gives her light duty for the next week. Other than Ness' assigned duties, Levi has her help cleaning his office.   
Ness doesn't really seem to have anything else for her anyway. It's good to see Ness is less uptight about a budding relationship between Levi and Y/N.   
Would be nice if Erwin would mind his own business about it, too. Despite her spending more time in his office as usual, they still can't seem to catch the right moment.   
Levi's duties with that Eren kid have been taking up large chunks of his time, and she's usually done cleaning before he even gets back.  
She's wrapped up in her cleaning and doesn't hear him approach. He takes the opportunity to smack her ass. Hard.

"OW! Dammit Levi!"

He chuckles. "Ass feeling better?"

"It was..." she shoots him a sideways glare. "Are you trying to keep me on light duty? You just like having a slave!"

"Correction. I like having YOU as a slave."

"Very funny, master. Are there any other 'duties' you would like me to perform?"

"Funny. My mind just keeps going on this inappropriate circular track..." He says with a grin.

"Oh! Sexual harassment in the workplace! Please tell me more!" she exclaims laughing.

"I can make you clean wearing nothing but your odm straps..."

"Kinky...I like the way you think. Bet you've been tossing that idea around for a while haven't you?"

Grinning mysteriously, he just walks out leaving her to her cleaning. Of course, he has another stupid meeting to attend.   
Things would have went a lot differently if not. For being so close to someone, he's never felt farther away.  
Fuck, even a measly fifteen minutes alone would be fucking heaven!

He's doing his paperwork. She left for the rest of the evening well before he got back. His mind is not on work though.   
He can't stop picturing her in her odm straps. Naked. Fuck, why did I have to go and make that suggestion, he thinks.   
He's irritated with himself and tries to block the image. No luck. Plus, he's fucking horny now too. Well, hornier would be more accurate.   
That raging bull never goes the fuck away these days. It was supposed to be a joke, but apparently his damn dick wants to take it seriously!   
Getting up he storms into the bathroom and turns the shower on as cold as he can get it. It's a perk to being an officer, having his own private shower.   
Especially at a time like this. Hoping the cold water will help him focus, he begins to lather up only to find himself imagining her body instead.   
His soapy hands running over her pert breasts, her tight ass, her soft...FUCK! This is bullshit! He dries off and dresses quickly, going back to his desk.   
The words on the paper swim uselessly in front of him. His brain is preoccupied with her.  
Her mouth, slowly and sensually making it's way down his body. He shakes his head, trying to dismiss the thought but it keeps coming back.

"I can't do this." he thinks. "I can't fucking take this anymore." A pained moan escapes his traitor lips. There's a knock on his door.  
And now he can't even take care of himself, let alone get her to do it for him. His cock throbs defiantly in his pants.

"Who is it?" He barks out angrily.

"Erwin."

Bastard, he thinks and then out loud. "Come in."  
He's sitting at his desk hopefully looking as normal as possible. To the casual viewer he thinks he probably has more steam coming off of him than a titan.  
Erwin sits across from him, not saying anything, but he's got that assessing look in his eyes.   
That's enough to tell him what the topic of this conversation is going to be. After a few uncomfortable minutes, he clears his throat and finally speaks.

"I'm moving our expedition date up. Tomorrow as a matter of fact."

"We have soldiers on light duty, Erwin. They will be of no help."

"Yes, I am aware. I will be sending them back to the walls. They can finish their light duty there."  
And now he's seething. He's not even going to get to see her for the rest of the mission. Fuck this crap! He's says nothing though, and waits out Erwin's silence with his own.

"Have everyone ready at dawn." Erwin gets up and leaves, and Levi is left in blessed silence. Except for the sound of his own heart thudding in his ears.  
Bedroom! Fucking now! He thinks, fumbling with his belt as he stops momentarily to lock his door for the night.   
Please don't let this be a failure too.....  
It doesn't take him long at all.


	8. Relief

This poor man is a mess. A straight up mess. Even after his success the other night. Hell, that only made him want it worse.   
He's been an absolute time bomb since. It was bad enough that his whole fucking squad got annihilated, add this constant urge to the fucking mess; well, not good.   
Erwin wants to discuss the mission immediately, so he heads quickly to his quarters to drop off his gear. He'd rather be seeking out a certain soldier, but of course; never mind what he....

She's lying on his bed, a mischievous grin on her face. How the fuck did she... never mind. Who fucking cares.   
Anyone else snuck into his room, he'd royally fuck them up. Her however, she's just getting fucked.   
He walks in with what feels like an extremely dopey grin on his face, and then stops.  
Fuck.  
Meeting.  
Of course.  
He rolls his eyes.  
"I have a meeting. Do NOT go anywhere." He gives her a disappointingly quick kiss and leaves the room, only to poke his head in a moment later.  
"Please keep your clothes on. I want the privilege of undressing you myself." He peeks back in again, makes as if to turn away, opens his mouth to speak, then just gives a groan of frustration while heading out the door.  
She can't help but giggle.

Strategy Room:  
Fuck this meeting is taking forever. And Erwin just drags on and on....and on. Blah blah, titan capture project...fail. Blah blah Annie. An MP? Nah, that's crazy. Are we really taking this Armin kid seriously? I guess he could be right, after all sitting right here is a titan shifter. Eren. Who's to say that there might not be... fuck, I just want to get out of here! I-  
"Dismissed."  
He jumps up before anybody else and just about reaches the door when Erwin calls him back.  
I'm going to fucking deck this man!

"My condolences on Petra and the rest of the squad."  
Levi merely nods, heartsick and a little impatient to leave.

"I want you to keep your eyes on everybody around Eren. If there's more than Annie involved, I don't think they would be as close as Armin and Mikasa, but they'd be in his circle one way or the other."

"If this capture mission goes the way you expect it too, we should have our answers."

"Yes, and before you go... you may have already seen the little 'gift' I left for you, make sure she returns my key."  
A surprised grin growing on his face, he simply nods and heads out the door.

He's standing in the doorway, a heady mixture of fear, excitement, and anticipation running through his veins like wine. 

"Are you going to undress me or not, Captain?" She asks teasingly.  
He walks towards the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes.

About damn time.


End file.
